Caught in the Act
by Ketchupwings
Summary: Jack decides to pay Bunny a visit and finds him doing something very private indeed. BunnyxJack


**I was feeling really dirty and decided to write my first-ever smut story. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Jack hummed as he landed in the grass of the Warren. Winter was drawing to a close, and it had been a busy winter, so it'd been a few months since he'd visited Bunnymund. He missed his friend more than he cared to admit, so he'd decided today to stop by and visit.

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_," he sang under his breath as he looked around the Warren, searching for Bunny. The big Pooka was nowhere in sight. That was weird. Usually, Bunny came to greet him. Frowning, Jack began to stroll into the forest, keeping an eye out for Bunny.

He searched for fifteen minutes, to no avail. Just as Jack was about to give up, he heard something to his right. Taking a few steps in that direction, Jack paused to listen again. He heard the noise again – it sounded strange, and _erotic_.

Against his better judgment, Jack headed in the direction of the sound.

The sounds grew louder and louder as Jack continued, until it was clear that they were moans of pleasure. Finally, Jack arrived at a small, enclosed clearing. It was out of the way, and he wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been following the noise. There, in the clearing, Jack saw Bunny.

He was sitting on a boulder in the middle of the clearing, his face tilted to the sky. His eyes were closed, his mouth open in another moan – and he was jerking off wildly.

Jack stared. It had been a long, long time since he'd seen something like this, what with his centuries of isolation. Another boulder stood between him and Bunny, so all Jack could see was Bunny's torso and the glistening head of his erect penis – but it was clear from the movement of Bunny's arm and the grunts spilling from his mouth what he was doing.

Sweat wet the Pooka's fur on his forehead. Bunny's arm moved rapidly up and down his considerable length, and he let out another long moan.

Watching Bunny masturbate, completely unaware of his presence, Jack felt something stirring inside him. He'd never seen Bunny like this – the muscular, buff, arrogant Bunny, so vulnerable. And, in addition, he felt something growing in his own genital region.

Jack was turned on by Bunny jacking off.

_I shouldn't be watching this_, Jack thought, trying to ignore his own arousal as he turned to leave. But he was a bit careless, and stepped on a dry twig which snapped under his weight.

Bunny paused, his long ears twitching. Jack froze as Bunny got to his feet and, his cock still out, went to investigate.

Bunny peered behind the trees that hid Jack and found the winter spirit frozen there.

"Jack!" he gasped.

"Hi, Bunny," Jack said weakly. "I thought I'd come to visit, but I can see it's a bad time, so…"

He stopped as Bunny's eyes flicked downwards and saw the growing tent in Jack's pants. Bunny's shocked expression was replaced by a sly smirk.

"So, Frostbite," he said, "you liked what you saw?"

Jack squirmed uncomfortably. "Well…"

He gasped as Bunny lifted him in his strong arms and placed him on top of the nearest boulder. Leaning down, Bunny kissed Jack's erection through his pants, and Jack gasped as jolts of pleasure shot through him.

Still smirking, Bunny took the hem of Jack's pants in his hands and pulled them off. Jack's erection sprang free, and Jack blushed.

"Ooh, Jack," Bunny whispered. "Is this all for me?" He leaned forward and kissed the head, which was already leaking pre-cum. That was enough for Jack to let out a low cry.

With one last glance upwards, Bunny wrapped his lips around Jack's cock and began to suck, hard.

The sensations that spread through Jack's body were almost overwhelming. Almost involuntarily, Jack's mouth opened, and deep moans he'd never uttered before began to spill from his lips. He took his hoodie and pulled it over his head, leaving himself completely naked. His hands moved to his nipples and began to pinch them, rubbing in circles around them.

"Fuck yes," he whispered as Bunny continued blowing him.

Looking up, Bunny gave him another grin, then pulled him off the boulder and lay him down on the grass. "Are you ready for what's about to come?"

Realizing what Bunny was about to do, Jack nodded desperately and pulled his buttcheeks as far apart as they would go. "Please, Bunny!"

Bunny took his cock and placed the head of it in the entrance to Jack's asshole. Jack felt the warmth against his entrance and whimpered. Slowly, Bunny eased his way into Jack, stopping only when he was fully buried inside him.

"O-o-oh," Jack moaned. He never knew it could feel this way, that it could feel so good, so wrong and yet so very, very _right_.

Bunny let out a deep sigh, one that reverberated through Jack's aroused body. Then, he began to pump in and out, slowly.

Jack clutched the back of Bunny's neck. "God," he whispered, closing his eyes. Then, he opened them again. "Bunny! Please…"

Bunny's eyes glittered with amusement. "What is it, Frostbite?" He knew exactly what Jack wanted, but he wanted Jack to say the words, to beg him.

"Oh, Bunny, fuck me harder! Faster! Please!" Jack begged.

"Anything for you," Bunny whispered, and picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster and deeper into Jack. He leaned down and sucked Jack's left nipple hard. Jack cried out again, and clutched Bunny's face to his chest as he nibbled the hardening pink nub.

Bunny's cock hit Jack's sweet spot, and the Guardian of Fun let out a scream of pure pleasure as his body was racked with electrical jolts. "_Yes_, Bunny, oh, _yes_!"

Bunny sped up again, until he was pummelling Jack as hard and fast as he could go. Jack was letting out a more or less continuous scream by this time, his eyes screwed shut as he clung on to Bunny for dear life, their chests pressed together as the larger Guardian rammed into him again and again.

Just as Jack felt his climax approaching, Bunny stopped and pulled out. Jack whimpered and reached for him, but Bunny lay down on his back on the grass. "Ride me, baby," he whispered.

Eagerly, Jack climbed on top of Bunny's crotch and impaled himself on the Pooka's cock. He started to bounce up and down, leaning back on his hands. Bunny moaned and stretched his hands out behind his head, closing his eyes and enjoying the smaller Guardian riding his cock like an experienced cowboy.

"Bunny!" Jack wailed. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum on me, baby," Bunny panted. "Cum all over me!" He rubbed his chest for emphasis.

Whimpering, Jack leaned forward, pumping his cock even as he continued to bounce up and down. He felt the heat pool in his stomach, rushing through his penis until finally – _ecstasy_. Jack closed his eyes and screamed as he ejaculated gloriously, his semen spewing out of him in bursts.

When the surges had finished, Jack leaned forward, panting. He saw that he had managed to cum all over Bunny, and Bunny's chest fur was now dark in areas, wet with Jack's semen. The Pooka's hands moved up Jack's chest, and pinched Jack's nipples hard. Jack moaned again, exhausted.

"It's my turn," Bunny whispered. "Get on your knees."

Jack obeyed as Bunny pulled out of him and stood in front of him. Jack opened his mouth obediently, and Bunny's cock slid in.

_Bunny tasted so good_. Jack closed his eyes as he sucked, deep-throating Bunny as best he could and using his tongue liberally. He was aware that Bunny's moans were getting louder and coming more frequently, until finally he shouted, and the back of Jack's throat was hit by salty, watery semen.

He swallowed all of it obediently, continuing to suck every last drop of cum from Bunny's cock while the bigger Guardian panted with his orgasm. Then, the two Guardians lay down on the grass again, both naked, their cocks starting to wilt. Jack snuggled into Bunny's side and buried his face in Bunny's chest fur, feeling the areas wet with semen.

"Oh, God, Bunny, you're so _good_," he murmured into Bunny's fur.

"Yeah?" Bunny laughed, still breathless. "You know it, baby."

"We should do this more often."

"Ya think?!"

"Well, actually…" Jack glanced down at his cock. "I'm already semi-hard. Ready to go for a second round?"

Bunny grinned as Jack gripped Bunny's cock. "Let's do it."

**I hope you guys liked my first humble attempt at smut. Reviews please!**


End file.
